


Revolution

by NorthernKelpie



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernKelpie/pseuds/NorthernKelpie
Summary: How Melanie and Audrey have spent each revolution in their time on Snowpiecer...
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Miss Audrey, Melanie Cavill/Miss Audrey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Revolution 1

“Attention all Passengers, Wilford industrialists wishes you a fruitful and thriving revolution; we began this journey exactly a year ago in Chicago, and our survival would not be possible without each and everyone of you - Mr Wilford thanks you for your unadulterated support”

Melanie sat at her hospitality desk the intercom a mere inch before her; fingers discoloured as they tightly grasp at the cold metallic stem of the microphone. She was still in her uniform; too busy through out the day to have even considered changing. The Folgers had insisted on having a particular dated wine for their ‘New years’ party - leaving Mel and Jinju from inventory, climbing deep within the wine cellar for the last two hours. Mel having raced off the minute the wine was delivered; stupidly agreeing to join Jinju and some others at a party later. After all she had to make friends... right?

That had been hours ago.

Melanie remained still, unwavering as she stared ahead at the small port window before her. She was in over her head she was sure of it, too young, too educated to deal with sure impossible situations such as Lilah Folgers Arabic bath salts.

A whole revolution, 133 days; on this damn train. Melanie would be the first to admit it was a whole deal greater then the alternative - freezing to death in the blistering winter that now consumed earth; for some that is. Melanie herself at this point beloved she would have preferred the latter. Demand was already trumping supply; first packed with entitled insufferables. Melanie felt herself cringe, without the inhabitants of first they wouldn’t be here - 1001 cars long, would be inference to mass graves of snow on the outside, rather then the solitude she found herself in.

Standing steadily Melanie made her way back up to the engine; slipping past Javi and Bennett as they sat and celebrated among the streamer decorated controls. The Tequila song playing on loop, as she changed in the next room - The boys horse singling ringing through causing her the smile slightly; at least someone was enjoying the night. Her feet screamed as she removed the heels and traded them in for pumps; she hadn’t got used to having to wear heels so often yet, before Snowpiecer she’d only worn heels a handful of times. Pulling her hair back Melanie shrugged slinging on her MIT cap; it not like anyone would be up, most were at parties or off celebrating with their loved ones.

Walking down train proved quieter then usual, most having passed out just after the revolution hit - the parties had been going strong since the early hours of the previous morning. People had something to celebrate after all, they had survived. The light clanging of glasses and softened music could still be heard as the passed through first and second. The odd drunken cheers ringing up from third; Mel contemplated checking in on Jinju, see how the party went - Help clean your maybe, the party in the aquarium would have ended hours ago.

She wanted to be a friend, truly but right now Melanie just needed a drink.

Approaching the night car Mel was supplied by how empty it appeared to be, the parties deep in third still audible but sedated behind the thick club walls. From the upper class balcony Melanie could see at the leisure the empty train car, a soft piano play from a speaker somewhere but not a soul in sight. All but one having retried for the evening it seemed.

Mel sighed stalking down the steps of the bar, she’d serve herself. Slumping into a stool the hostess lay her head in her arms, finally alone for the first time in what felt like forever.

Pershing her lips and Perusing the wide variety of alcohol on the shelf’s before her; like a child at Christmas.

“Wonder if they have Finsbury” she mumbled to herself unaware of the shadow that had joined the room.

“Gin?” Came a voice accompanied by the sharp sound of high heels; startling Melanie as her head flew up to revel Audrey crouched down behind the bar.

“Crap” Melanie started clutching her chest, causing the brunette before her too chuckle lightly. The sound sending an oddly satisfying shock wave down the raven haired beauties spine. “I uh, didn’t realised anyone was her, I can leave...”

“It’s quite alright” The woman smiles cutting the hostess’s rambling short, placing two glasses on the bar before her; popping the cap on a bottle and pouring them each a serving. “It’s awful lonely here tonight anyway, I’ve gotten quite used to the noise over the year.”

“Cute hat” she winked, nodding her head towards the item in question. Melanie blushed lightly pulling the cap off and placing it on the bar, clinking glasses with the other woman’s almost knowingly before taking a deep sip. The floral liquid burnt her throat, but it was a feeling - better then nothing. “Why aren’t you out celebrating?”

“What’s there to celebrate” The brunette shrugged leaning against the bar across from the hostess, laughing lightly. “The sobering reality that we really are alone?”

Melanie breath shallowed, watching the solace glimpse that cross the landladies features. Melanie allowed herself to take the other woman in completely in that moment, appreciating their shared understanding and yes, of course her agreeable appearance. Mel was never one for all the tight bodices and stoking but this woman made it work.

“I’m Mel...”

“Melanie Cavill.” The brunette smirked cutting the hostess off once again, causing her the frown lightly wondering if she was about too make a habit of it.

“Audrey, your reputation preceded you Ms Cavill” The woman continued grasping Mel’s hand in greeting. Shaking herself lightly Mel smiled, everyone knew her of course they did - she was the face of Wilford after all, she wasn’t used to such a calm greeting however, most sort her out to make complaints.

“You don’t want to file a complaint too do you? Is that why you’re here?” Melanie barked a little, waiting for the inevitable bombardment of displeasure that she had become accustomed too over the last 133 days.

A laugh rang out instead, the brunette chuckling visibly too herself - red lips stretching in pleasure. Only confusing Melanie further, “You came too me remember”

Mel mentally smacked herself, Audrey she knew she’d hear the name before - stood before her supplying her gin, was the infamous lady of the night car. “I’m sorry” Mel states picking at her nails lightly, “I’m just so used to people wanting things from me.”

Audrey smiles softly, her shoulders sagging lightly as she leaned towards the hostess glass raised, “Well that makes two of us”

Melanie met the brunettes gaze, her soft smile infectious as they pair clinked glasses and downing their drinks. Audrey’s face was close enough that Melanie could make out the colour of her eyes, the slight lines of worry already prevalent on her young face, just like Mel’s own.

“People are still adjusting, they’ll come around - and from what I’ve seen you’re doing a grand job” Audrey appraised.

The pair’s breathing equalised, the soft music become clear in their silence - as they each studied the other intensely.

Tears forming in Mel’s eyes, as she gazed upon the other woman - the perfect example of someone she had already failed in her short time in control. It was her job as Wilford too keep everyone happy, every unhappy individual was just a reminder of her inadequate care.

“I’m sorry” Mel sniffed lightly, wiping her eyes quickly. “It’s just the revolution, it’s a bit much”

Audrey breathes out deeply looking upon the pained face of a woman she just met, had a greater effect in her then she’d like to admit. long painted nails raising to grasp Melanie’s face, thumbs gracing along the slim cheek bones to catching the tears there. Finally leaning forward pressing a tender kiss too her superiors cheek.

“Happy Revolution Melanie” she whispered.


	2. Revolution 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolution number 2; 266 days abroad.

Melanie Eliza Cavill was not one to go out and party. Even before Snowpiercer, If she wanted to drink, she would do it in the privacy of her own home, not go out and make a show of herself like most people; especially the animals that inhabited first. Who had managed too consume more alcohol in the past 266 days then the entirety of third.

Lilah Folgers had come into the car beaming that breakfast, spinning tales of ‘The Greatest Revolution Party on snowpiercer’, Melanie had to hold back the groan as the ginger matriarch came swanning over to her, with a gremlin like look plastered across her face - invitation in hand. The brunette had promptly declined the invitation on the ground of being must too busy “keeping the peace” as she put it, earning a grin from the shedemon and an all too knowing wink as she busied herself with bothering the other passengers.

All was right in the wold until Ruth had appeared at lunch time and demanded Mel attended the Folgers party; spouting some hospitality crap about keeping up appearances and celebrating the revolution the way ‘Wilford’ intended - Leaving Melanie anything but thrilled.

"I don't want to go.." Mel mumbled, looking into the mug of cold coffee Bennett just in front of her, fiddling with the satellite footage. “Please don't make me go." She looked up over her Met Cap to see Javi on controls and pouted slightly. She felt extremely childish, practically begging her fellow engineers with her protruding lip and whiniest voice. To give her any possible reason as to why she couldn’t go out tonight.

“You’ve already said you’d go” Bennett shrugged, screw driver between his teeth.

"That's pretty rude if you don't go." Javi joined shooting her a glance before turning back around to the control panel. She had missed a great chunk of her youth in school and then later due to her work on Snowpeicer before it’s departure; but it seemed like Melanie was making up for all that with childish begging and pouting now.

"Remind me again why we let like of Lilah Folgers on board." Melanie moaned, tipping her head back and spinning in her chair.

“Because of money” Javi mumbled half an apple core handing from his jaw.

Bennett laughed lightly, fixing up some wiring and turned around to Mel.  
"You're going, Nobody wants to deal with Ruth if she comes snooping up here - Wilford number one fan does not need to apart of the secret circle.”

He was right of cause he was right, Mel moaned deeply kicking out her legs like a child and sticking her tongue out as the boys merely grinned back at her.

Mel stood in front of her closet and with all her strength, pushed aside all the jackets and shirts, revealing a handful of dresses. Melaine couldn’t for the life of her, even remember the last time she’d worn a dress. She’d barely gotten used to wearing heels after years of nothing but sweats and boiler suits.

She pulled them all out of the closet and threw them on her tiny cabin bed.

"Mel?" Her mother knocked gently on her door. "Are you ready? Little Ms B&B is on the prowl” Mel rolled her eyes, it was a miracle they’d kept Ruth in the dark this long she’d already questioned why Mel didn’t live further down train with the rest of hospitality.

“Yeah I am.. give me a second.." She eyed the dresses carefully before finally deciding on a very form fitting black dress. She quickly slipped in some earrings and opened the cabin door.

"How do I look?" Mel asked as she entered the control room, spinning around slowly and Bennett smile spread.

"Well who knew Wilford scrubbed up so well”

Mel smiled lightly and gently flattened her straight hair. “Make sure to play the New year recording from Wilford, at eight o’clock! Eight!Not a minute later.” She reminded.

“Nine o’clock got it!” Bennett affirmed jokingly, earning a deathly stare from the brunette who stuck up her finger and left the control room.

“Have fun Mel” Javi called with a child like grin.

“Thanks Javi”

Ruth met her in the hallway between first and hospitality, gasping lightly at the sight before her.  
"Melanie.." She cheekily grinned. Looking down at her feet and back up to her face again and couple of times, “Where has all that been hiding eh?”

Mel gave a stiff smile in response brushing off the front of her dress and setting off towards first, “Come on, I can’t see Ms Folger taking too kindly to our tardiness.”

She stood off to the side, her first drink in hand, barely touched, watching as everyone slowly became more and more intoxicated. Why did she even let Ruth talk her into going to this party. Oh yeah, to make her stop thinking she had something to hid about Wilford. She checked her watch for the sixtieth time of the night, just in case the time had suddenly changed four hours to the party being over. 

She hoped to be called away, But everything was fine; the jackboots had it handled Ruth affirmed. Melanie watched the small ball mingle around dancing with the first class passengers. The countdown to the Revolution had ended over an hour ago, 266 days rounded off in a single moment; she’d tried too leave multiple times since but passengers kept catching her for a chat the moment she was almost free.

Mrs Folger doting on her little girl LJ as she spun around the room. Melanie lent against the car walls gently, her mind wounding for in that moment an all too familiar darkness filled her. Memories of her little girl struggling to stay awake as they watched the ball drop and have yet another new year rung in with them dancing in front of the window together slowly until the girl fell asleep in her mother’s arms. Melanie scolded herself at the time, remembering reading somewhere that it was a bad habit for children to fall asleep in such a way. But not Melanie swore she’d give her life to have that little girl asleep in her arms again.

Tears suddenly blurred her eyes and the brunettes hand flew up to catch them before anyone had chance to notice her emotional state. That was until a hand gripped other elbow.

“Lilah” Melanie started lightly startled as she turned to see the redhead.

“Melaine, so happy you could join us” she beamed hands falling to a child’s shoulders she stood before her; in obvious ignorance to her tear stained face. “Now don’t be rude, say Hello LJ”

“Hi” the little girl squealed happily, and obvious sleep becoming her soon as she yawned.

“Hello” Melaine smiled, despite herself as the small girl rubbed her eyes and clung too her mother. As much as she complained about the Folgers they were a family, and for that Melanie was envious.

“Well I’m terribly sorry but I must get this little one to bed” Lilah smiled, the most genuine smile Melanine had ever seen from her as it was directed towards her child.

Melanie merely nodded with a smile, “Sweet dreams LJ”

“Bye” the little girl waves and followed her mother through the crowded car. Mel raised her hand and tweaked her fingers gently as the memory of another child met her once more. 

Downing her drink Melanie Slipped from the Folgers car. Swaying around with the turbulence of the train in those stupid high heels; a second wave of emotion hitting her on the openness of the space, the halls oddly quite as the night of revolution died down into a new year and parties ended. It was well past two am now they’d passed through Chicago hours ago.

“Here’s to 133 days more” Melanie laughed to herself as she narrowly missed bumping into a painting on the wall. Stilling for a moment catching herself, resting her head against the train wall - listening too the tracks stutter.

Calming her, until the unexpected giggles of other people met her. Melanie sighed walking towards the sound, grasping a door handle, “You’re not supposed to be in ther...”

She was cut off through her own shock.

The closest door of the carriage spilling open to reveal a blonde passenger and all too familiar brunette fumbling to dress on another. Their laughter and lack of clothing an all too great indicator of what they were doing.

“Oh Ms Cavill, So Nice of your too join us” Audrey grinned in her drunken state perched upon an upturned mop bucket.

“I don’t know what you two are upto, but this is first class and neither of you are permitted to be here”

“Yes Ms Cavill, So sorry it won’t happen again” the blonde stuttered stumbling out of the closet, clothing clung to her chest as she ran back towards third.

Melanie shook her head and a minor disgust at the scene she’d just witnessed; wondering what punishment would be permitted for the girl; that was until a voice broke her trail of thought.

“Awe you chased her away” Audrey grumbled armed folded in the way a petulant child would, “barley got my knickers off” she sighed.

Melaine laughed at the absurdity of it, “Ms... Ms...”

“Audrey” The sulking woman filled in.

“I remember.” She started again, “Look Audrey I’m sorry that your friend left you high and dry in such a hurry, but that was in no way my fault”

“Uh hu” Audrey grumbled “you scared her away with that grizzly face of yours” pointing an accusing hand at the woman towering above her.

“Grizzly?” Mel questioned lightly and little offended as she gazed down at the other brunette cocking her brow lightly.

“Well I...” the other women stopped short, her gaze finally meeting Mel’s. “have you been crying?” She continued, he tone suddenly softer as she stood to see her clearly.

“What? Don’t be silly I...” the hands on her face stopped her suddenly, an all too familiar warmth filling her as Audrey nails ran under her eyes too catch her tears promptly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

For a moment Melaine stood quite, her entire mind draining as she gazed down at the woman before her. In the two revolutions she’d been on this god forsaken train both had ended in quite a similar way; with Melanie crying in the arms of this stranger. This gorgeous, kind hearted stranger. 

Last year had ended with them talking till the early hours of the morning and Melanie walking off back too the engine with a strange desire to turn back the whole way. The embarrassment of that night plaguing her too the point where she avoided the night car all together. 

“No” Melanie mumbled laying a hand onto of Aubreys own, the other resting on the back of her neck. “No I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Audrey asked gazing up at the taller woman, even in her hells Melanie was a good height taller then her - leaving Audrey with the perfect view of her beautiful eyes; tear stricken and stained yet beautiful all the same.

She couldn’t quite believe her eyes. The great Melanie Cavill is standing before her dressed in a tight little black dress, her shoulder-length hair framing her face, makeup perfectly understated all but for a bold red lip which She immediately itched to kiss off. Melanie reached out to run her fingers through Audrey’s hair, twirling the curls tightly around her long fingers before cupping her cheek in her hand, Audrey’s eyes closing at the soft touch. She couldn’t ever remember feeling like that, no lover had done that before.

None of the past mattered when Melanie’s lips ghosted against hers in a gentle kiss that almost knocks her senseless; despite it barely even being there. 

“I wanted to do that” Melanie whispered pulling away slowly her lips parted as she wet them lightly.

“Do that again.” Audrey mumbled almost dreamily, the pair still stood either side of the closest door frame. 

“Even with my grizzly face?” Mel joked lightly, biting her lip as Audrey chuckled brightly.

“Especially with your grizzly face.” The shorter woman beamed pulling the hostess towards her, hands resting around her rib cage. 

“We don't have much time,” Melanie mutters voice gravelly with lust, "someone could see” lips grazing over Audrey’s but not touching, their breathing heavy as their noses bumped against one another.

"Then shut up and kiss me properly” Audrey purred, grasping the hostesses hips and pulling her inside the closest - door slamming behind them.


	3. Revolution 3: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone for so long, oh terrible of me!

"Melanie Cavill you're acting like a child," Jinju scolded hitting the engineers leg with her shoe. Melanie who was currently face down on her friends bed in 2nd class, muttering yet another excuse as to why they shouldn't go out that night. 

"Can't we just stay in and watch dirty dancing again?" Mel groaned lifting her head to look at Jinju  
Who merely turned her back, as a signal for Mel to zip up her dress. "First." Jinju started turning back toward the other woman who now lay face up sulking, "you have seen that movie for too many times for someone who cannot for the life of them dance, and second." she continued grasping Melanie at the ankles and dragging her off the bed, in an almost exorcist fashion as the engineer clung to the bedsheets, before landing with a thud onto the cabin floor, "Audrey is excited about this party. She finally has people she considers as friends and she wants to be a good hostess."

"Exactly she has plenty of friends, there is no need for me to be there!" Mel continued to argue despite her fully knowing she had lost, as Jinju stood there arms folded and glaring down at her. Mel signed heavily palms planted firmly on the floor to hold herself up.

"She wants you there Mel" Jinju deadpanned, tuning your fix her earring in a mirror, "think about it this way it can't be as bad as going to the party with the Folgers again."

"Oh god"

"I don't get why you're so reluctant to go? You said it yourself you always end up together anyway."

"Exactly. Every year we bump into each other and every year I make a complete and utter fool of myself"

"Well from what I heard, you definitely made a uh... lasting impression last year." Jinju giggled as the Mel threw her crumpled blue hostess jacket at her.

"Who told you that? Was it Audrey she said..."

"No it was Bess actually." Jinju smirked folding the hideous jacket onto a near by chair.

"Bess, as in the Bess your sleeping with?" Mel questioned racking her brain for a face to put with the name.

"Tillman, you met her last year when you 'stole' Audrey from her, thank you for that by the way."

"Oh my god she was the blonde I caught in the supply closet... before I... uh..."

"Before you fucked Audrey, into oblivion is how she put it."

"Oh my god!" Melanie groaned and lay back out again almost pained by the realisation that one of her foremen knew all about her dirty little secret. "Well now I definitely can't go."

"Nonsense, Bess isn't bothered neither is Audrey."

"Do you all have some kind of Gay's Anonymous, I'm not invited to?"

"Oh shhh, maybe if you came out more, you wouldn't be so out of the loop." Jinju states kicking at her friends shoe with her heel, tilting her head to the side as she towered over her. "Besides thing of how 'Gracious', Audrey would be for you making the effort" a shit eating grin crossing her face as Melanie's attention was suddenly caught.

"I'm going to need something to wear" Mel shrugged as she sat up with a huff.

"Already taken care of" Jinju grinned, opening up her closet...

———————————  
Melanie didn’t fancy herself a demanding person. If she needed something done, she did it herself; she didn’t ask for things. The room was poorly lit and too noisy to appreciate it, but Mel stay put that best she could. They had been her for hours, Jinju and Bess eventually running off back up to 2nd before the guards when back on duty she assumed. Leaving her now alone surrounded by drunken shouts that rang in her ears, hoping that nobody down her would recognise her as that ‘Hostess bitch from 1st”. She knocked back the rest of her gin, hoping to hell it would slow the throbbing in her chest.

She focused her gaze on the one grounding factor in the room. Audrey; as she darted around the room to speak with her guests. She made perfect lines in perfect heels despite the telltale flush in her face, the forth glass of wine Melanie had seen her drink, so obviously rumbling in her veins and turning her motions to dance. Mel dug her nails into her palm; She needed to be back up train with the engine, or she needed more to drink.

She decided on the latter, and that was mostly because she was almost certain Ben and Javi wouldn’t of let her in.

She collected her empty glass, ignoring the lilt of Audrey’s voice where she laughed somewhere across the room. Eye contact was successfully avoided as she made way to the back room - makeshift kitchen if you will, before spotting an open bottle on the counter.

It wasn’t that she was ungrateful; she truly did appreciate the invitation, all that begrudge but she and Jinju has enjoyed themselves earlier in the evening. But now it’s was barely 10.30 and she was alone again, Having kept decent distance from Audrey in poor attempts to stop the heat from coiling in her stomach.  
Her glass edged on too full when she stopped pouring, instantly taking down a third of it. She groaned at the dull burn, closing her eyes for a moment to appreciate the sensation.

A hand landed on her lower back, and Melanie’s breath seized — but it was a familiar touch.

“I was wounding, where you’d got to” sang its way to her, just over her shoulder as Audrey stood practically glowing beside her.

“Well you found me.” Mel deadpanned, all be it a little harsher then she intended as she took in another mouthful. 

Audrey’s expression fell. Her hand glided down Melanie’s arm, until their fingers touched.

“Are you having a bad time?” she asked, concern in her tone. She lowered her chin, and her voice. “Do you want to go?”

Mel sighed and shook her head, forcing herself to look up. Biting her lip hard, ignoring the burn of her skin where Audrey stroked lazy lines up and down…  
Groaning under her breath, She set her glass down. “I’m fine.” She started grasping the brunette hand with her own.

Audrey frowned, looking investigative at the engineer before Mel could avert her eyes. The eyes locked in the sordid kind of dance, it was Audrey who broke their trance, glancing over her shoulder, cautiously, before turning back. 

“Audrey, I’m fine I...”

“Shhh” the brunette started as she cupped Mel’s face and pulled her in.

Melaine swallowed her words at that and accepted the kiss and the ones that came after.  
Drawing back, Audrey brushed at Melanie’s cheek, clicked her tongue. “You look miserable, darling.”

“I’m not-”

“Be honest with me,” Audrey cut her off, eyebrows raised. “Use your words”

“I just don’t do this kind of thing a lot... and I’m at little uncomfortable.” Mel stammered slightly, struggling to explain her sour self as Audrey just watched with clear affection. “And you look like that, I just...Fuck.” 

Audrey smiles adoringly a hand settled under Mal’s chin, swiping a thumb over her lip and kissed her.  
She was warm with wine and laughter Mel thought.  
As they parted, Audrey used the distraction to steal her glass away, polishing it off for her. It clicked to the counter and her hands wrapped around Mel’s wrists. 

“Feel anymore comfortable now?” The brunette grinned, that cheeky, scheming grin Melanie had grown accustom to. She did not wait for an answer stepping from within the engineers grasp and towards the door; for a moment Melanie prepared to watch the brunette leave, however when the sound of a lock being turned and lights being dimmed met her she couldn’t help but feel giddy inside.

The sound of Audrey’s heel grew closer and drew Melanie in, taking the engineers hands placing them on her waist the singer lent forward,

“Fuck me,” she whispered, and Mel shivered at the mere suggestion. The lips inch’s from her ear, “Do it. Whatever you’ve been thinking about- Do it.” Audrey added with a single kiss to the shell of Melanie’s ear.

Melanie caught the words in her mouth, as she turned her head and catching the singers lips.  
She inched The singer back toward the wall, which she hit with a low thump, shoulders first, the roar of music from the other room keeping Melanie all too aware that they were now alone, not really. The kissing stopped, Mel’s gaze fixed at the poorly bolted door ready to back off at any moment until; Audrey’s hands were in her hair.

“It’s okay” Audrey whispered comfortingly to her, her lips draping rivers down the skin of her throat, “it’s just you and me.”

Just you and me, Mel smirked at the thought, who could ever be alone on the train that sat the last remaining specks of humanity. But for the moment Mel forgot to care, none of that mattered, not the revolution nor the Folgers. Nothing but the exquisite woman pressed against her.

The song changed down the hall. Melanie reached under Audrey’s skirt. Her breath hitching in Mel’s ear as she tugged the fitted skirt up, peeled it over her hips. The singer arched into the effort.

The sound of lemons and lime from the bar stock, rolling on the floor as a fruit bowel is knocked off.

“Fuck,” Audrey whispered against her lips, chest heaving against Mel’s own. The engineers pulled back to look at her, kept her pressed tightly to the wall. Audrey liked that nervous energy. She could feel it radiating on her skin, as Melanie sank to her knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?


End file.
